Moments in Time
by ApolloBringsJustice
Summary: Meh, just a short fluffy drabble that I figured I'd upload, nothing huge. Denmark decides today is a fun day to bother Norway. What day isn't? K plus but there is one or two swears. What else do you expect from Norway? Please R/R !


-

A/N: Just a little drabble I wrote! I love DenNor, yet I've never written anything for it! Like, really, what the heck? ^^ I hope you enjoy it, please reviewwww!

-  
Despite the fact the Norwegian was often annoyed by his Danish tag-along, he couldn't say he didn't love the guy. Yet, there were usually always times he didn't want Denmark annoying him. Now for instance.

"Norge!" Denmark yelled after Norway cheerily. The boy nearly choked when he felt Denmark jump on him, squeezing the smaller nation into a quite tight embrace from behind.

"G-get off!" Norway exclaimed, struggling in the arms of the other, stronger nation. Denmark simply laughed.

"Not 'till you tell me you love meeee!" the Dane sang.

Norway scoffed, "No way, idiot!"

"Please?" Denmark urged.

"Nie. I refuse."

Denmark sighed, a soft grin still settled upon his light-toned face. "I guess I hafta choke you then." he muttered, before jokingly squeezing slightly tighter.

"And you think _that's_ going to make me tell you I _love_ you?" Norway asked, his tone making him sound almost offended and disgusted at even the thought of muttering those three simple words towards the other.

"Naaaw, you're right. I couldn't hurt you. I COULD tickle you though..." Denmark replied, seeming to be contemplating something.

"... What're you thinking?" Norway asked, narrowing his dark eyes.

"Well I DO want to tickle you..." Denmark began, "But I don't want to risk embarassing myself if you aren't ticklish."

"N-n-no... I-I'm not t-ticklish!" Norway stuttered. Despite his usual 'toughness', the Norwegian was a terrible liar. He just couldn't do it, he always felt guilty and nervous no matter how small of a lie he was telling, so it was pretty easy to tell when he was being honest and when he wasn't.

"Oh you aren't are you?" Denmark asked with that devious smile of his. Within a matter of seconds, the movements of the Dane's fingers caused involuntary giggles to burst from Norway's mouth.

"St-Stop! Stop it!" Norway exclaimed, trying to sound serious. The effect was totally ruined by the childish laughter that stuck out and inturrupted the flow of his words. Nonetheless, Denmark obeyed.

"Fine. I guess I hafta do something else to my adorable captive!" he exclaimed, ruffling the smaller nations golden blond hair, "Daaaaaaw, you're blushing!"

Norway felt his face flush even deeper than it already had. This immediatley caused him to begin rubbing at his face, as if that would stop the crimson color from spreading. It was a sporadic habit he had. Denmark ignored these actions, continuing to talk. "I could pull this thing..." Denmark said, eyeing Norway's curl, "It looks so... Weird." Norway's eyes went wide.

"Please don't!" he begged, "Dont pull it!"

"Why nottttttt?" the Dane whined.

"Just... don't." the Norwegian replied, "I-If you do... I'll cast a spell on you!" There was a bit of an akward silence before the Dane burst into laughter,

"Phht, yeah. A spell! Look Norge, you're cute and all, but how about this," he began, "If you say you love me, I won't pull your weird hair."

"Hmph. You asked for it, idiot." Norway said. He began to flail his arms wildly, and muttered some strange phrases under his breath. Denmark's face was occupied by a perplexed look, before a wide grin took it's place.

"Stop squirming! I'm trying to hold you into a death lock here!" he said jokingly. Norway continued to flail his arms, his face looking serious and focused. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Stop inturrupting me!" the boy hissed angrily, shooting an icy glare at the other. "If you'd let me _finish_, maybe you could see what I'm trying to do!"

Denmark shrugged, and with no warning, quickly tugged Norway's single blonde curl. "Nng.." he made a short sound as a pleasuring yet almost sick feeling ran through his body. "S-stop it!" The feeling reoccured when the Dane tugged again, and Norway had to hold his breath to stop any noise from flowing out.

"Mayyyyybe I'll stop. IF you say you love me!" Denmark proposed cheerfully.

"N-n-no!" Norway replied shakily, his body trembling, "I w-Mnng!" he was inturrupted by that same feverish feeling, "Pleaseeee! Stop!"

"Just say it!"

"I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Norway screamed, "Okay?"

Denmark smiled, and let go of his 'captive'. "Thankyou Norge!" he stated simply. The Dane was happy, though he hoped one day, he could get those three words said to him, and they'd be meant, not forced. Because he truly loved Norway, whether or not the feelings were mutual. "What're you thinking?" Norway muttered warily, narrowing his eyes.

"That I should pull that curl more often." Denmark lied, a soft smile still sitting on his face.

"As if, idiot." the boy replied, and they both burst into laughter. Genuine real laughter. And Denmark wished they could stay this way, forever, not just moments in time.


End file.
